


A journey into the Unknown

by LcdrEpxi



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/M, Multiple Pairings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LcdrEpxi/pseuds/LcdrEpxi
Summary: Born into a noble family, though with an American Dollar lady for a mother, Andrew Florent, an ex naval officer sets sail on the Titanic for a wedding in America, his grandmother had gotten him invited to. Will he do as his parents had done an find love across the sea, or will it appear on the ship in front of him? Or will he survive the journey at all? (OC/OC) Told from an OC POV.Rating May change from T to M if I decide to go there.
Relationships: Jack Dawson/Rose DeWitt Bukater, OMC/OFC, Rose DeWitt Bukater/Caledon Hockley





	1. Chapter 1: The Ship, The Noise, The People.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction written on my own. If I make any grammatical mistakes, I do apologize. That being said, Rest In Peace to the nearly 1500 Men, Women and Children who died on the Titanic. Any references made to Game of Thrones houses are Property of George R.R Martin. Any References to the movie “Titanic” are property of James Cameron. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> If anyone else want's to suggest tags, I am open to seeing them. :) 
> 
> Happy Reading.  
> Regards,  
> Lcdr Epix. :)

Arriving at the pier, I was deafened by the noise of the ship, of the humanity surrounding it all. I should have expected something like this, after all, I was in the military for years. Then again, I thought to myself as the car jolted to a stop, it was a ship for all. From the richest of the rich to people who had been saving for all their lives to go on this voyage. He could understand why there was such a crush of humanity. The ship was huge. Looking up at it, towering over the skyline of the port like nothing I have ever seen before. I looked around, my valet, Jones, already unloading the bags from the car and paying the driver. “My lord, we are all prepared.” Jones says, barely hearable over the noise of the ship and all the people. I nodded back, acknowledging his comment to me. “Let’s get this voyage underway shall we?” I chuckled a little. It was a voyage into the unknown for me.  
[Line Break]  
Arriving at the gangway to the ship, I looked around one last time at the shore seeming to be rather distant now that I am about to board the biggest ship in the world. “Tickets Please?” An officer spoke as I withdrew my ticket from the inside pocket of my jacket, having checked three times on the way to the ship to ensure it was still there. The officer looked at the ticket and then nodded, speaking in a rather crisp voice, “Welcome Aboard the Titanic, Lord Florent.” I nodded to the man as my valet and I proceeded up the gangway and into the ship. It really did live up to its name.  
[Line Break]  
Being shown to my cabin by a steward I spoke to Jones. “I am going to go up on deck for the departure, I doubt we will change for dinner, if that changes I will send for you. Can you see the cases unpacked?” “Very Good My Lord.” He says as I finally entered my cabin, it was rather lavish, then again, it was the largest ship in the world so I figured no expense had been spared. Placing my hat on the table at the center, I took in the surroundings. I had a sitting area, a bed(Obviously). As I stepped out of my stateroom, I began to wind my way up to the boat deck to wave goodbye with all the other passengers, it may have been odd, considering in the navy we manned the rails of our ships, but I suppose everything had its own traditions. 

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this, feel free to drop a review if you would like to see more of this story. I had the idea to write this at 0300 local time(Hence why this is so short), so I probably won’t remember that I did this, but I thought I would try it as an experiment and see where it takes me.

I know I added a reference from Game of Thrones, but let’s face it, Westeros looks like England. (Yes I know GoT is supposed to be War of the Roses) References to other shows, such as Downton Abbey may be made from time to time. 

This will be a story from an OC’s point of view. I am unlikely to add other POV’s at this time. 

This story will be likely a T to M Rating, though this is subject to change based on what I want to write in the future.


	2. Chapter 2: Who is that? A reunion of old friends!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion of old friends, a journey begins and old feelings that had died away, begin to return.

Looking around at all the people, both on the ship and the pier, it seemed to be a rather large number of people. They all wanted to get a glimpse of us as we all left the port on our journey. 

I happened to look just at the right time, a wisp of blonde hair glinted in the sunlight. I looked in that direction, standing there was a woman, her blonde hair up in a braid with a rather large hat on, I was amazed it did not blow away. I decided that perhaps that was a better place to stand than off on my own somewhere along the deck. As I was walking along, I got hit in the face by something. Realising it was the ladies hat that I had noticed earlier, I retrieved it before it could be blown any further down the deck.   
[Line Break]  
I approached her rather nervously. She was rather pretty, her blonde hair braided down her back, complementing the green dress she was wearing, making it almost look like a snowfall on grass. “Excuse me, Miss, your hat appears to have blown away. She whipped around rather quickly at the sound of my voice, I don’t think she knew that her hat had blown away. After all, it was a rather exciting journey for us all. She smiled as she turned around to face me. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. She looked like someone I once knew. I couldn’t place my finger on it. “Forgive me, have we met before?” I asked trying to remember who she was, I must have met her at one time or another. “Not unless you visited the De-Pris house in London or in the country.”   
De-Pris, yes that’s it. Annabell, I had met her a few times in my youth. My parents had been rather close with hers. “Lady Annabelle is it not?” She seemed rather surprised by my asking. “Yes it is, and who might you be?” She asked rather quizzically before bursting out with a giggle. “Andrew Florent, my word, you have changed since we last met.” I smiled back, glad that she recognised me. Though it had only been five years, one changes a lot in that time frame. “Lady Annabelle De-Pris, you have not changed one bit. Still as beautiful as ever.” I then kissed her hand, she was rather surprised and blushed at my actions. It was then that I realised that I was still holding her hat. I then gave it back to her, the smile she got at seeing me and remembering who I was, never leaving her face. “It is wonderful to see you again, Lady Annabelle. I think the last time I saw you was about three years ago, before I went off to the navy.” I chuckled a bit to myself remembering that fateful dinner, our parents had been trying to hint that we would have been good together. “Let us forget about our youth and start again. What do you say?” I asked her, she smiled rather broadly at the completion of my question. “I would say that is a good thing. After all, we need to know ourselves. People changed. Even if it was three years ago.” She giggled. Just then a great splash was heard along the side of the pier. Being in the navy I knew what that meant. We were underway. “Best hold on, we are off on an adventure.” I said as I grabbed the rail with one hand, knowing how much of a jolt departures of warships had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to all those who have read this story so far, I hope to continue it. As I stated in the intro to this story it will be an OC/OC story. This chapter has introduced the second OC. As I stated before, the rating will stay T if/or I decide to change it to M. 
> 
> The next chapter will cover the first night on the ship, the stops in Cherbourg and Queenstown before the ship heads out to sea. We get to meet Rose and Cal at lunch and a relationship grows.


	3. Chapter 3: the French, the Irish, the Open Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first dinner on the ship. We catch up with Rose, Cal and the rest of the gang and a new love story blooms as the ship heads for the open ocean.

As the sun began to set on the first day of the voyage, I was relaxing in my cabin before I knew that would prove to be a rather tiring evening of chatter. If this were my old ships, I probably would have been on watch right now. It was about 7 in the evening. I decided that perhaps it was time to take a stroll. Stretch my legs before we truly went to sea tomorrow. As I was stepping out of my cabin, I noted that Annabelle was just a few cabins away. I decided to call out to her as I stepped out into the hall. “Annabelle?” She quickly turned around and smiled at me. “Andrew, you surprised me. I did not expect to be in the same corridor.” I chuckled at her statement as she walked closer to stand across the hall from me, her posture as perfect as ever. “Someone must have an inside track to our histories or this is a complete coincidence. I suspect coincidence.” I spoke with a little mirth in my voice. It seemed to make her smile at least. It also seemed that someone had placed her at my table, I don’t know if I am lucky or just have a sense of irony following me everywhere I go. “I was just about to go to dinner, care to join me?” I asked her, admittedly hoping that she would say yes. She chuckled a bit as we walked down the hall. “Are you not seated at my table?” She asked me rather point blank, then again, that was her personality. I smiled as she decided to walk beside me. 

[Line Break]

Entering the Saloon, I looked around and was amazed at the quality of the craftsmanship and the luxury of it. It was indeed impressive. The meal even more so, from my navy day’s we always didn’t have the best dinners in the wardroom as I was eating, I listened to the conversation around us. Feeling a gentle hand touch my arm I looked over to see Annabelle sitting next to me. “I must confess that I feel like I am at home, the grandeur and the luxury. You would never know you are on a ship.” She spoke to me, a smile on her face as she took a sip of wine. “It is indeed magnificent. Leagues ahead of the last ship I was on. Then again, the last ship I was on was the Dreadnought.” I said with a bit of a chuckle. Dinner flew by in a flash of conversation, exceptional food and wonderful company. After that and a bit of dancing, in particular the waltz Autumn, I decided to retire for the evening, after escorting Belle to her cabin. 

[Time Skip,   
Morning April 11th 1912, Queenstown Ireland. 1:45 Local] 

I decided to go to lunch in the Cafe Parisian this afternoon, knowing that it was the best time of the day for it. Arriving in the cafe, I noted a group sitting with Mr. Ismay and Mr. Andrews. Americans, by the looks of them, including Mrs. Brown. As I was passing by, I heard some comment about Mr. Hockley cutting his fiance’s food. I had a bit of an internal chuckle about that. I decided I wanted to continue to hear what they were saying, I know it’s wrong, but I was curious. That's when I heard a reference to the ship and Dr.Freud, I nearly choked on my wine when I heard that. Seeing Mr. Hockley’s fiancée leave, I couldn’t blame her, the man was a royal pain. In the smoking room I tried to avoid him as much as possible. It was ironic that at the time that she left, Belle walked in and sat next to me. “Ah, Lady Annabelle, good afternoon. I am glad to see you got my invitation.” I smiled as a waiter pulled out her chair and I stood up to greet her. She gave a kind smile, though as in our youth, I could tell a sarcastic comment was coming. “Well, it is kind of hard to ignore the invitation, especially when your valet gave it directly to my ladies maid at their breakfast. Though I admit I was glad to get it. I was concerned that last night’s dinner was just a reunion and no more.” She said to me with a tone somewhere between a chuckle and her usual tone of sarcasm from when we were younger. “I suppose that this means I am forgiven?” I asked, wondering rather curiously to see if the fact of our friendship could blossom into something more. Enjoying the lunch, we ate in comfortable silence, until we finished of course. It was at that moment that I got a moment of courage. “Would you care for a stroll on deck?” I asked her before continuing. “The weather is lovely today.” She gave me this smile, I could have sworn that my heartbeat increased at that. “Why not, the weather is indeed lovely and I would like to see what it is like on the open ocean.” She said as we both stood up, I offered my arm, as if we were to be walking in one of London’s parks or on an estate. We then went up to the boat deck, after all it provided the best view of the ocean. 

[Line Break] 

Arriving on the boat deck after a short walk, we walked a part of the way down the ship before pausing at about the halfway point. Stopping, I noticed her start to look out at the sea. Personally I was tired of the view. Having spent four years in the navy since I was 16, I knew that for someone’s first time at sea, it provided a magnificent view. “It is rather beautiful is it not?” I asked, placing my hands on the railing after pushing my hat down so it would stay on my head. She looked at me and smiled, a kind of smile that I had not expected to see on her, she spoke with a soft tone that I honestly didn’t know she had in all the time we knew each other. “There is something magical about it. Something beautiful, the way the waves move, the way the sun seems to glimmer off the surface.” She smiled as she spoke about it, looking at me, I could see in her eyes that it seemed to be the most magical thing in the world. Perhaps it was time to do what our parents had been suggesting for years. Seeing if our feelings for each other went beyond the friendship we had built up over the years. So, perhaps I would start small. “It is indeed. Though I would say it cannot compare with the beauty of the lady who has chosen to be in my company.” I spoke plainly and kindly with a smile on my face. I then gently took one of her gloved hands and kissed it. She blushed rather surprised at my actions, after all when we had been children and teenages, I had not done anything like this. She then looked at me, rather shyly and blushed. I took that for a good sign. She then made the decision that we were hidden away enough that she simply looked at me, a smile on her face. “Well, I suppose this explores things that we were too afraid to do when we were younger and exploring my father’s estate.” She grasped my hand on the rail rather demurely with a shy smile. So I did what I thought was right and gave her a rather fast and chaste kiss on the lips. My heart was pounding at the moment, wondering if this was just a one time thing, if she would slap me or if this would lead to something more. As I pulled away she was blushing rather heavily. We both looked at each other, I suppose that had been building up since we were just kids. “Well, I suppose we have both wanted to do that for a long time.” I said with a smile. She just giggled at my comment. “Oh, you have no idea. I wanted to do that since we were 15, but I was worried at the time you might faint from shock.” I just chuckled at that and we continued to stand and talk as the ship moved farther from land and into the open sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes I know I didn’t use any dialogue from the movie “Titanic” and slipped in some references to the 2012 mini series by Julian Fellowes, the waltz “Autumn” was played in the first episode of the show. This story is also on FFN with the same title. 
> 
> Also please review, it gives me motivation to continue writing 
> 
> I have decided to place the movie and the miniseries at the same time rather than being separate as it seems to be rather logical to me, that despite the fact that we don’t see them in the series or the movie, we can think that they are all on the ship and just never encounter each other. Or at least that’s how I’m choosing to think about it. 
> 
> Next time: We get to meet Mr Jack Dawson, someone’s life is saved, parties happen above and below decks and relationships are explored.


	4. Chapter 4: Romance blooms, A life is saved, An Invitation to Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we see a romance bloom between Andrew and Anabelle, we go to a fancy dinner and we get to meet Jack, Rose and Cal. We also learn a secret that is suspected by one person but never shared.

[April 12th 1912] 

I blushed and chuckled as she spoke about when we were teenagers. I admit that when I left to join the navy at 16, part of me wished I had been able to take the next steps with her. But we were both so young and I was not sure that her parents would have appreciated my courting her until she was out. I wondered what they would think now. Then again, there is the potential that if they are on the ship, I will find out sooner rather than later. I chuckled at that thought. “I admit that I had intended to give you that at your first ball.” I chuckled at the thought of sweeping her into my arms and kissing her in front of all the guests. She blushed at my comment. “I think that my father might have had something to say about that. Though I think that my mother would have found it terribly romantic.” She giggled a bit as we continued to stroll along the deck, arm in arm as so many of the other couples were doing. We decided to pause again at the stern of the ship. Not to gawk at the passengers in Third Class as so many would do, but to gaze at what was behind. “You must admit that there is something exciting for all these passengers. On their way to a new life, leaving the old world behind.” I smiled a bit wistfully, I may be a hard nosed navy officer, but that did not mean that I couldn’t deny the sentimentality of it. Standing next to me, our arms still intertwined, Belle smiled. “I agree, though I cannot help wondering if they are enjoying themselves as much as we are up here.” I chuckled, the years it seemed did not dampen her spirit of kindness and warmth. If anything they seemed to have improved them. As we continued our walk, I noted a slight shudder in the ship. They must have increased speed. Plus, I knew from my time at the admiralty that the ship had technology similar to that of most warships in the form of a turbine, so they must have engaged it also. As we continued down the other side of the ship from where we had begun, we talked about anything and everything that we had missed since we were kids, things were getting more interesting the older we got. Then we arrived at her season. This became the awkward moment, given what had just happened on the other side of the ship. I decided I needed to be the one to speak first. I had made a promise and had broken it, but perhaps that experience led to this. We continued chatting at the front end of the promenade deck until the bugler came out to announce the dinner call. With that I escorted her to her cabin and returned to mine. As I left her at her cabin door, I looked around to make sure nobody else was around and then gave her another chaste kiss on the lips, with that she disappeared inside. 

[Line Break] 

We had agreed that I would escort her to dinner, since we both happened to be at the same table. As I approached the door to her cabin, I saw it open and she stepped out. She was a vision. To me she looked like she was walking on a wave. Her dress was blue until it hit the floor where it had bits of white. I was stunned. I then took her gloved hand and gave it a kiss before offering her my arm so that we could walk down to the saloon. “I must admit that you look wonderful this evening, Lady Annabelle.” I spoke with a kind voice and a smile, mostly trying to make sure she knew that it was true. “Why thank you kind sir, you look rather dashing yourself.” She said as I grinned just a little bit at her comment. It was nice to know that despite what had happened we could continue with this courtship. We had known each other enough that I felt comfortable talking to her about this. “Lady Annabelle, I have a favour to ask, please just hear me out.” I was blushing slightly, after all the invitation had said, plus lady on it so I figured I may as well ask. “I was invited to a wedding, the invitation also mentioned that a lady was invited given the fact that I’m not married, so I was hoping that you would do me the honour of accompanying me.” I offered her what I considered to be my most charming and winning smile. Though in truth I was terrified of her rejecting my asking, thus ruining what we had just started to investigate this afternoon. But instead of doing something like slapping me and walking away, she just blushed. That surprised me, I was bracing myself for a slap and then the awkwardness of not talking to each other for the rest of the voyage. She spoke in a rather surprised tone, like she hadn’t expected me to ask her. “I must admit Andrew, before I left, my parents received a most unusual request. They wanted me to go on a voyage to America, well, I dare say it all makes sense now.” She chuckled. I wondered to myself. Oh, how my family had a sense of humor. “Of course, it does.” I responded, not trying to sound sarcastic. I chuckled a bit.   
[Line Break] 

We entered the Grand Staircase to walk down to the reception room, nodding to a few of the other gentlemen on the ship. “I suppose you have had a chance to make your introductions last evening, Lady Annabelle?” I asked her, wanting to make one hundred percent sure. She chuckled a bit. “Of course. I also happened to meet Mr. Hockley and his lovely fiancee. Though I must say that he is rather rude for a gentleman. Did you see what he did at lunch?” She spoke as if he had done something to upset the sensibility of society. Perhaps this was a test. “Oh of course. Though I am afraid I missed most of it. I do remember him saying something as we were leaving about minding what she reads, to Mrs. Brown.” I chuckled a bit. “Though I would say that Mr. Ismay not knowing about Dr. Freud and his theories was most entertaining. He seemed to be the only one at that table who did not know.” I decided to stop talking as we entered the reception room. Nodding to a few of the people, I simply smiled, feeling like I was the luckiest man alive, seeing that I was on a ship heading to a wedding with a beautiful girl who, unknown to both of us until just a few minutes ago was a planned setup for us. 

[Line Break]   
Dinner seemed to drag on for ages, course after course came and went. Though I admit that I was too wrapped up the conversation to truly taste any of the food. I know it was rather good. In my discussions, Annabelle was talking to the young Miss DeWitt Bukater. After dinner service had concluded, we both decided, much to my appreciation to go up on deck. The air felt wonderful after the stuffiness of the dining saloon. Though as we were walking I noted what I thought to be a shout coming from the stern of the ship. I turned rather quickly to Annabelle, I decided to speak in a rather hushed tone. “Wait here, I will be back in a moment.” She simply nodded to me, taking a seat on one of the chairs that were set up on deck. 

[Line Break] 

Arriving at the stern of the ship, I noted that Miss Rose was standing off to one side with a seman guarding a young man who looked vaguely familiar to me on the other. Descending the ladder I spoke in a rather smart tone of that of a naval officer. “Sailor, I’m Lt Florent, Royal Navy. What has this man done?” The sailor looked rather surprised at my reaction, though he must have been in the navy at some point because he instantly saluted me. “Sir, he was laying underneath this woman in a rather compromising position. I had heard shouting and sent for the Master-At-Arms sir.” To say I was surprised is an understatement. I looked at the young woman and the man being detained. Though seeing the Master-At-Arms and party arriving, I slipped back into the shadows and observed from a distance. As the party left, Col Gracie and Mr. Hockley and his valet I approached from the darkness as he was smoking one of the cigarettes he had just bummed. “Excuse me, I just wanted to compliment you on your calmness under pressure back there.” The man just chuckled and took a puff of his smoke. “Thank you sir, I was just trying to save a life.” I smiled at his humble response. “May I ask your name? After all if you are coming to dinner tomorrow evening, it would be awkward if we were to meet and I would not know your name.” He smiled this kind of odd smile. “Dawson, Jack Dawson.” My ears quirked at that last name, I had relations somewhere in the states other than those in Philadelphia. I remember my mother talking about a cousin or something who married an American Billionaires second son and they left to go live a simple life. I think their name was Dawson. How ironic. “Pleased to meet you, Mr. Dawson.” I said with a kind smile as I returned to the promenade deck and Annabelle, I smiled as I approached her. “Nothing to worry about, just a lady wanting to watch the machines at work. Almost slipped into the water. A young man who happened to be at the back of the boat saved her.” I spoke as we continued walking, knowing it was probably not the story, but I was not about to speculate. The air was beginning to get cooler as we continued walking so we decided to turn in, meeting again for breakfast. As I gave Belle a kiss at her door, I smiled a bit. Perhaps the feelings I had were returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well that’s my longest chapter yet. Yes, I know I went a bit AU, but hey, it's Fanfiction right, we can explore possibilities that we would normally not get to with movies. 
> 
> I know I made my character move rather quickly from the Promenade deck to the poop deck, but he is a navy officer and so is used to doing things at the double, especially if action stations are sounded. 
> 
> Andrew Florent is a Lieutenant, posted to the Admiralty in London and so would know about the technology on the Titanic including her Turbine engine. He calls Annabelle, Belle because when they were younger their families were close, allowing them to get to know each other. 
> 
> Next time: More romance, A walk in the light of day brings feelings to light and Mr. Dawson comes to dinner.


End file.
